


Horny Awakening

by ZXSpectrum



Category: Hololive
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZXSpectrum/pseuds/ZXSpectrum
Summary: Attacked and defeated, Marine finds herself at the mercy of a crew of hostile pirates, who intent to have their way with her. However, when something in Marine awakens, she quickly turns the tables on them.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Horny Awakening

As soon as Marine woke up, she knew that she was in deep trouble. Still feeling kinda out there, she had no idea what happened, but she was nearly completely naked, only her sheer leotard, that didn’t really hide anything of her practically naked body, covering her, and was bound with thick ropes, her arms restrained behind her back. In front of her were several men who she didn’t know, but seemed kind of familiar.

“With us again, _Captain_?” one of them said sarcastically.

It took her a few seconds to realize where she was: Sitting on the lower deck of her own ship. The men in front of her didn’t belong to her crew however. Now, she remembered: Her ship was attacked by a hostile band of pirates. Marine and her men fought valiantly, but then someone knocked her out. At least, she remembered a blunt pain on the back of her head… and then nothing. And now, she was here, at the mercy of her enemies.

“I swear, I will kill you all!” she shouted at the men that grinned at her, her anger rising.

“Sure you’ll do that, if you can,” one of them replied, a tall bald man with a scarred face. “Just as you did with my brothers. But I won’t let you.”

“Brothers? I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“They were among the other pirates you raided… Not that they matter. They were weak anyway, getting killed by a woman, even if it’s the great Marine Houshou.” The crew behind the man, who was probably their captain, snickered. “You’re very different from what I imagined, though. Didn’t think you’d be so… hot.”

Marine looked around, noticing now the lusty glint in the eyes of the men… and the bulges in some pants. A shiver ran down her spine and fear arose in her, when she realized what they planned to do to her.

“I see you understand,” the captain said, grinning himself now, his hands going down to his pants. “Don’t worry, when we’re done with you, we’ll give you a quick death and throw your body in the sea. Or maybe we’ll rape you to death instead. Either way, you won’t suffer for long. Well, we might fuck your dead body a bit more, but surely you won’t mind that.”

“Oh, oh, can I do it first? Please, please, please!” another pirate at his side blabbered. He was much smaller than him and rather scraggy. His facial features reminded Marine of a rat.

The captain sighed. “Alright, but only because your sister is always so good to me… Not that I understand how such a hottie is even related to you or why she cares so much for such a pathetic brother.”

“Hehe, thanks boss!” the rat-faced man said and turned around the Marine, who was startled as she saw the single-most predatory expression she had ever seen. She tried to move away, but only managed to fall down on her back, even more at his mercy now. “I’ll give you a good pounding!” the man said as he came closer and opened his pants, his hard cock flopping out.

“Get away from me, you fucking creep!” Marine shouted angrily, trying to wiggle away, but to no avail.

“Don’t worry, I guarantee you’ll love it!” he said in a very sleazy voice, earning himself laughter from someone else in the crew. He wasn’t bothered by it, though, and, as soon as he was close enough to her, pulled the leotard aside at her crotch. “See, you’re already wet!”

Surprised, Marine realized that he was right, as she felt moisture between her legs. She wondered why, it’s not like she wanted to get raped by these beasts.

“Well, here I go!” the man shouted, as he crawled between her legs, grabbed and lifted her thighs, raising her butt from the floor, and pushed forward. Immediately a strange feeling overcame Marine, as his erection invaded her pussy. It wasn’t as horrible as she expected, far from it, but it was pretty indescribable. Even when he thrust into her several times more, it wasn’t all that uncomfortable, but she wasn’t sure what to make of this.

Not that she had much chance to ponder it, as soon she felt a warm fluid spill into her pussy.

“Heh, I think that’s a record,” one of the other men said. “Maybe next year, he’ll be able to last ten seconds.”

“Eh?” Marine said, when the rat-faced man pulled out and staggered away, apparently pretty spent. “That was it?”

Laughter filled the lower deck. “Can’t even properly rape a woman!” someone shouted. “How pathetic can you even get?”

“Well, we all know he’s only here because Captain is fucking his sister,” a muscled man to his side said, as the laughter died down. “If it weren’t for that, he’d be dead since a long time. Anyway…” he turned to the captain. “I think I should go next. Surely you won’t have anything against it, after letting _him_ go first?”

“I guess it’s just fair,” the captain said, clearly not happy, but unwilling to protest. “Can’t reject my best crew member after that.”

The muscled man nodded and approached Marine, quickly lowering his pants and whipping out his cock. It was pretty thick and veiny, a far shot from the one before, which, despite everything, she barely took note of. But as she looked at that one, she realized two things: First, she was nearly unafraid of it, despite what he intended to do to her. Second, she felt a certain emptiness, ever since the rat-faced man left her. Actually already when he was in her. It was as if she realized on some level that she was missing something.

Something that the man in front of her could give her.

“Finally gave up, huh?” the man said, seeing her lack of resistance. “Kind if a pity, but at least you’re not as much of a pain anymore.”

Getting on top of her, he placed his cock between her legs. “Ah…” Marine felt an odd, but not unpleasant sensation when it touched her nether lips and anticipation in her grew. It was a completely different experience from the guy before.

And then he entered her.

“Hyaah!” Marine shouted when the fat, hard shaft invaded her most private place, wedging her insides wide open and firmly grinding over them. “O-Oh my god!” The meaty cock seemingly touched every single spot of her pussy and every single touch caused a sensation to run through her body. It was… amazing.

“He can’t help you either now,” the muscled, and, as she realized now, pretty attractive, man said as he got comfortable in her and began to fuck her for real. Naturally, he didn’t hold back, pounding her with strong hard thrusts, shoving his cock as deep in her as he could. If the first push was amazing, the next ones were indescribable. Although the moans she let out, every time he bottomed out inside her, were clear enough. The sensations, which couldn’t be called anything else than “pleasure”, were still going through her, but were getting stronger each time, making her want more and more. Was that really what getting raped was like? That couldn’t be right, but Marine didn’t fight the pleasure she received.

“Woah, is she actually enjoying this?” someone from the crew said.

“Heh, I know I am,” another guy replied.

“Maybe I’m too soft on you,” the muscled man said, then tore at her leotard at the chest until he ripped off two large shreds, baring her voluptuous breasts. Right away, he grabbed them hard, holding onto them while he fucked her, his large, strong hands squeezing them so firmly that it was getting painful.

But that only made the experience more intense.

“Oh god!” Marine shouted again, as the thick cock rammed her repeatedly, stuffing her pussy to the brim, while his hands roughly groped her tits. It was taxing and fulfilling at the same time, making her wonder how she could even endure it, yet making her crave more of his hard, fast thrusts. “Fuck!” she shouted after a particularly pleasurable push, driving her closer to her limit. “Fuckfuckfuckfuck!” Getting closer and closer, it was hard to stand the intense sensations and she wanted nothing more than get to her orgasm.

Yet, she was not prepared for the sheer bliss that filled her when it happened and she came with a loud moan, her back arching from the pleasure. In the middle of her climax, she wanted little more than to be filled with his hot seed, the fact that he was forcing himself on her pretty much forgotten.

She barely understood what was happening, when he suddenly pulled out and crouched over her, jerking his cock, until his cum splashed over her, staining her face and chest, her naked boobs as well as her leotard, white. It felt good in itself, yet was far away from what she wanted.

“Is… that it?” Marine just asked when the muscled man left her.

“Huh?” he turned around to her. “Don’t tell me you want more?”

“Why didn’t you finish inside me?”

“Because I didn’t want to? Did you actually want me to cum inside? What is wrong with you, are you even aware of your position?”

“What’s wrong with me?” Anger rose in her again, caused largely by sexual frustration. “What’s wrong with me?” Despite her earlier problems, she sat up easily, finding new strength. “You were supposed to cum in me, that was my first time, you goddamn asshole!”

“And what’s with me?” the rat-faced man, standing some distance away, said.

Marine just ignored him, as she struggled against the ropes that bound her… and burst them easily to the shock of the pirates. “You have such a big cock and can’t even properly please a woman?” she shouted, ignoring the fact that nobody here had any intention of pleasing her. Looking at his softening dick, she considered going another round with him, but decided to just dump him and pointed to the captain. “Hey you, you think you can do a woman properly?”

“What? Yeah, sure, but what a…” he answered, but before he could finish, Marine pounced him in one leap and pinned him down on the floor, making him groan out in pain. Not bothered by that or the shouts of the men around her, she pulled down his pants and grabbed his erect cock that, while not as large as the previous one, was still pretty big.

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing, assaulti… Oof!” The muscled men ran over to her and tried to wrench her off, but Marine silenced him by ramming her elbow into his stomach. Then, she lifted him over her shoulder and threw him to one end of the room, where he hit the wall with a sickening crunch, before he sunk down and laid still on the floor.

“What… What the hell are you?” The captain shouted in disbelief at the red-haired pirate who acted as if nothing happened and knelt above his crotch, angling his cock towards her dripping wet slit. Then she sunk down in one go, letting out a pleased “Hyaah~!” when her pussy swallowed his entire length, a feeling of utter bliss filling her.

Not wasting any time, she began to move, lifting and dropping her entire body, horny moans escaping her lips as the hard cock slid over her drenched insides. Her large, cum-stained breasts were bouncing as she rode him, making for an erotic sight that clearly enticed the men all around her, as they were staring with a mix of disbelief and desire. Even now when she was into it and actually raping her was out of question, they clearly wanted to fuck Marine.

A feeling that was quite mutual. “Come here, don’t by shy~!” she said in a melodic, yet horny voice, her gaze wandering over the erections of the crew members. While some of them hesitated, two quickly approached her, one on each side, pulling their cocks out. When they were close enough, she grabbed them right away and furiously stroked them, enjoying how the hard shafts felt under her fingers.

Not as much as the one in her pussy, though. The pleasure increasing the more it slid through her tight insides, she bounced on it faster, as she couldn’t get enough from the feeling of the thick rod spearing her folds. The captain didn’t resist, despite being in a weaker position now, and groaned as she rode him, clearly enjoying it. Which he made clear when he reached up and groped her bouncing tits, his grip not as strong as the muscled man’s, but still very enjoyable. “Who would have thought… that you’re such a slut?” he said through his teeth, as if he found it hard to endure her movements.

“Hehe, maybe we should keep her, captain,” one of the men to her side said. “She’d make a great sex slave.” There was something enticing about what he said, although there was no way she would go along with it.

Not that she thought about it much, as she was focusing too much on the rising pleasure, deep in her pussy, her second orgasm announcing itself soon. Quickly, she slid over the captain’s length, lathering it in her juices, while she jerked off the guys to her sides. In fact, she was so drenched, that her fluids were running down and stained the captain’s body a bit. “Fuck, this bitch… is good!” he said, his own climax imminent. “I can’t… Ugh!”

With that, he unloaded himself into her and Marine felt his hot fluids fill her body, running over the tight walls of her pussy, which was what eventually brought her over the edge. It was such an amazing feeling that her mind went blank for a moment while she reached her own orgasm, so that she barely registered the semen squirting against her from two sides, splashing over her body.

But even when her orgasm faded, she wasn’t satisfied. She felt a certain hunger, a desire, a need, that had to be quenched. Looking around, the horny pirate saw many men jerking off to her, the sight of their naked dicks making her lick her lips. “Time for the next round, boys…”

* * *

Lying on her side, Marine’s body rocked as one of the men pounded her soaked pussy, kneeling down and her leg over his shoulder. She wasn’t entirely passive, however, as she as was licking and rubbing the cock of another one that was lying on the floor. He wasn’t the only one to do that, although some of the others weren’t even awake anymore. Including the captain, who was one of the first to pass out. Apparently, three hours of fucking was too much for them.

Marine herself, however, couldn’t get enough. Even now, feeling her next orgasm approaching, she knew that she would still keep going afterwards, her eager and hungry pussy screaming for more cock.

Going to the home stretch, she stopped licking the shaft and took the cock in her mouth, bobbing her head on it, while sheer pleasure filled her body and she reached the next of many orgasms. A short time later, cum shot into her pussy, as well as her mouth, a bitter, but not unpleasant, taste spreading over her tongue.

And then, the man who fucked her dropped down on the floor from exhaustion.

“Geez, you guys have no stamina,” Marine said after she swallowed and pulled away. “That was just his fifth orgasm.” Her mood didn’t exactly improve when she realized that the one she just sucked on was out cold too. Even though she went easy on him now, after making him cum in her eight times.

Fortunately, there were enough other pirates who were eager to do here, even though some of the seemed to get scared of her…

* * *

“Ah, hah, yes, ah, oh god… Oh fuck… Yeah!”

It was just a quick idea, but one of the best she ever head. Thinking that seven hours of sex might get bland, not that she got bored in any way, she told one of the pirates that she wanted to try anal. And now that he rammed her tight asshole again and again, she felt like she discovered a whole new world. It’s not the first time she felt that way this day.

She was lucky that the guy who did her was pretty good at it. It’s not like she had much choice anymore, as most of the other pirates weren’t conscious anymore, the marathon sex having overstressed them. In fact, some said that they didn’t even want to do it with her anymore, despite their dicks still being hard. As it turned out, Marine was pretty bad at taking “no” for an answer. At least, towards pirates who planned to rape her in the first place.

The guy who banged her now still had a lot of energy, though, which he used well to please her. And pleased she was. His thick cock pushing against the tight walls of her ass was an intense feeling, making it seem like she would cum every second. Every single of his hard thrusts, that made her breasts sway from the force, brought her ever closer, until she couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Yes, yes, ngh… Oh fuck!” Marine shouted as she was at her limit and a surge of pleasure washed over her, making her body shudder and causing her juices to gush out of her, running down her inner thighs. After a few more thrusts the man came too and her already stuffed asshole was filled with his hot cum. “That was great… Let’s do it again!”

“What?” the man couldn’t believe what he heard. “You _still_ want to keep going?”

“Yes, now shut up and fuck me!”

* * *

“Hah… Hm… yeah, your dick is still one of the best,” Marine praised the captain, as she bounced on his cock again.

The tenth hour had passed and she felt that she was about to have enough. Which was nothing compared to all the pirates, who had all passed out by now. As luck would have it, the captain was regaining his senses and, more importantly, he was getting hard again.

Although it was hard to say that he was conscious. His eyes were opened slightly, mere slits, really, and he didn’t really seem to see Marine, despite looking straight at her. He didn’t say anything either, only the grunts he let out made clear that he still felt what she was doing.

But he had a functioning dick. That was all she needed.

“Maybe I should thank you… Without you I might have not realized it for a long time… How great sex feels…” she said while she rode him. Her motions were slow and relaxed, as she let hours of nonstop sex fade out. “Your men are weak, though… Last ones didn’t even want to bang me anymore, I had to do everything my- ngh!… Myself… They were crying and begging for mercy… I think one didn’t even survive it.” She chuckled. “I think the same guy bragged about raping a woman and slitting her throat as he came in her earlier… Getting a taste of you own medicine sure can suck, huh.”

More quickly, she bounced on his cock, embracing the imminent orgasm. When it came, it was rather low-key, but after all the powerful orgasms, that was exactly what she needed now.

Marine didn’t even wait for the barely-conscious captain to cum too and slipped off his dick right away. She felt strangely refreshed, as if all the fucking, that should have exhausted her, energized her instead. “Man, sex is awesome!” she said to herself, as she made her way to the upper deck.

Where a horrifying sight greeted her.

It was exactly what she expected, so she wasn’t very shaken, but it wasn’t something she ever wanted to see. Dead bodies and severed body parts were strewn over her ship, the wood of the deck painted with red. Some corpses were swimming in the water nearby and, aside from a few, most of them belonged to her crew. Her entire crew. There didn’t seem to be a single survivor.

Another ship, belonging to her enemies, was anchored nearby, grappling hooks connecting it with her ship. Not that she had much interest in keeping it anymore. She considered taking the other one for herself, but it would be impossible to handle on her own. So, she settled on just taking the longboat. She was on the open sea, but they weren’t unknown waters and she should be able to navigate to a safe harbor without much problem.

The next hours, she spent cleaning up and getting dressed again and transferring some provisions, water, money and equipment to the boat. She also cut off the captain’s head and put it in a sack. He was a wanted pirate and was bound to earn her a nice reward. Before she took off, she torched her ship, giving her crew a funeral and killing the rest of the enemy pirates. She _did_ swear to kill them all.

When she was out on the sea, Marine wondered what to do now. While she couldn’t take all the money with her, she still had lots stashed away in a hideout and the bounty should give her a nice chunk of money too, so buying a new vessel shouldn’t be too much of a problem. However, she would also need a new crew and if word gets out that her old one got slaughtered like that… well, it’s going to be tricky. Staying quiet wouldn’t help much either. When she turns up in a port, all alone without a ship, rumors were bound to spread. Rumors that may be even nastier than the truth.

Marine smiled to herself and grabbed her breasts. There was a way to entice a good number of men to form a new crew with her. And if things went well, the recruitment process should be pretty fun for her too. Thinking about that, she was in a surprisingly good mood, as she rowed into the horizon.

Months later, tales would spread of “Horny Marine and her Plundering Harem”.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I started this on Wednesday. I need an eternity to finish a fic (if at all) of the fandom I'm most active in, but write one about a VTuber (my interest in those tends to fluctuate heavily) in not even a week. No, I don't get it myself.
> 
> Obviously, I'm quite a bit into VTubers right now, but how long that lasts is questionable. At least, I'm more positive about them than I was the last months, especially non-Japanese (and non-Indonesian) ones, whom I tend to be disinterested in. It helps that I started following Graf Karen and Taida, two German VTubers. Don't expect lewd fanfics about them, though, as they feel "too close" for me to be comfortable with that.
> 
> Actually, that's something that makes VTuber lewds generally at least somewhat awkward: It's dangerously close to RPF. Normally, I wouldn't even consider doing a rapefic with them, but Marine is an exception because... well, it's Marine. Very lewd and already gave her approval to such things. But because it's Marine "I'm horny" Houshou, straight-up rape doesn't actually fit, so the idea of her turning the tables came to me nearly instantly and was the only way I could possibly write it, without it seeming horribly unfitting.
> 
> Don't know if/when I do more VTuber fics. At least, I have a few ideas. And who knows, maybe I even get into HoloEN a bit and a fic about them isn't out of question anymore. I still find it amazing that there's actually a German VTuber among them. Although she might be Austrian (I had my doubts about that, since she lacks an Austrian accent, but apparently she said that she's Austrian herself? But then, she also thinks she's a phoenix despite being a chicken...)


End file.
